Dance Dance Battle
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: For the sake of cosplaying, she looked incredibly cute in her green maid outfit and by the power of dance he wasn't going to let that Turkish imposter get her! Austria/Hungary/slight Turkey


MCD: My second story, my first oneshot :3HURAHH!

Austria/Hungary/slight Turkey

CRACK dedicated to cosplayers!

Human names, though it's actual people and not the countries, and "Hetalia" would be an anime! All confusion will be cleared as the story goes on~

**~!~**

**Dance Dance Battle**

**~!~**

Elizaveta checked her hair one last time and slipped the white handkerchief onto hr head. She smiled at her reflection, then gave a scary face and held up her frying pan and laughed. She was cosplaying as "Hungary" from Hetalia, one of the most popular animes ever, and in her opinion the funniest.

She twirled around once in her green maid outfit and poofed it out a little bit, striving for perfection. Her friend Roderich was cosplaying too, though she didn't know who he would be going as. She shrugged to herself, she'd find out soon enough anyway. He was giving her a ride to the anime con at the nearest college.

She heard the doorbell ring and smiled, checking her reflection one last time before carefully walking downstairs. She was glad her hair was brown and her eyes were green, it made it easier to cosplay as Hungary. She hated wigs and color contacts were way too expensive.

Elizaveta put on a dazzling smile and opened the door, but paused in her greeting.

Roderich was dressed as Austria.

_Roderich was dressed as Austria!_

She squealed loudly and pulled him inside her house, looking him over. He looked **just like Austria!** He was so~ cute! Even the little beauty mark, a small marker dot, was in the right place! He looked the perfect Austria!

"You're so cute~!" she said, smiling. Roderich huffed, but blushed lightly under his best friend's scrutiny.

"Nice to see you too. And..." he looked over her cosplay, not surprised it looked perfect. She was a perfectionist when it came to sewing and such things. His blush darkened slightly, remembering that Hungary and Austria were supposedly married and living together in Hetalia... Oh lord she looked cute... he mentally thanked the creator of Hetalia fort doing him such a wonderful favor. When Elizaveta said she'd cosplay as Hungary, he thought she was going to wear the army outfit that Hungary had worn at one point in the anime, when she helped out Austria at war. The two were shockingly alike, after all, two incredibly beau-... ahem, two tomboys. But this was so much better, in no way was he complaining.

"Ro~~deri~~~ch..." Elizaveta said, snapping her fingers in his face. Honestly, he was such an astronaut. Roderich snapped his head and looked at her, blushing in embarrassment. She giggled.

"Are we going, or what? C'mon, I wanna get there in time to see the masquerade!" she said and smiled brightly, causing Austria to smile and open the door for her like a gentleman. They both left in high spirits, talking about what guests were going to be there, wondering who else was cosplaying Hetalia characters, talking souvenirs, the usual.

~!~

Elizaveta smiled and held her frying pan in one hand, the bag of stuff she bought in the other. She and Roderich had spent a couple hours at the convention now. She'd seen Todd haberkorn at the Hetalia panel and was extremely happy when he said "I love you, Germany!" for her. And she got in on tape! Roderich was really disturbed; he didn't like yaoi, but that was probably a guy thing. Germany/Italy was her favorite pairing, aside from Romano/Spain. Or was it France/England/America? Oh who cares, they were all hot.

Speaking of which, she and Roderich had both seen a bunch of Hetalia cosplayers. There were a bunch of Italys, Germanys and Americas, but she'd also seen (and gotten pics/videos with) Russias, Japans, Spains, Frances, Englands, Belaruss', Ukraine (who had stuffed her bra!) three Switzerlands, China, a couple of Canadas (who she had sadly only recognized because of either a maple leaf or Kumajiro plushies) Turkeys and Greece. Also what she thought might be a 16-year-old female Sealand.

Anyway, she was heading towards the Kendo matches when she heard Turkey's version of "Hatafutte parade"- he favorite Hetalia song, besides the Austria version. She headed towards the music- surely Roderich, who had gone to the bathroom, wouldn't mind her moving a few feet?- and smiled when she saw a familiar Turkey hanging out with Greece and Japan. Japan was sitting at a table and playing the song on his ipod with the home attached, making it clearer and louder. Turkey had gotten up and started dancing.

Elizaveta smiled and giggled a little. She could dance better than that! She joined the half-circle crowd gathering around him and the table, clapping to the beat. Turkey looked up and shot her a dazzling smile, which made her blush. He was really handsome, and he looked a lot like Turkey, not to mention he could dance pretty well.

She broke out of her little thoughts when he held a gloved hand out to her, inviting and willing her to dance with him. She smiled and took his hand, gasping a little when he pulled her towards him. Japan restarted the song and the fangirls in the crowd giggled and a few squealed, gathering a larger crowd.

Elizaveta laughed and started dancing, stepping her feet to the beat once, twice, then shifting her weight. She waved her hands around and spun, holding her hands above her and making her maid outfit swing around her. The crowd cheered and it only served to boost her confidence.

Turkey smiled at "Hungary" and took her hands, pulling her around in circles and she laughed. Her pretty face was starting to flush from so much movement and he thought that made her cuter. They danced together for a little, earning squealing, laughing and applause from the (now large) crowd.

~!~

Roderich stepped out of the restroom and started walking towards the place where he left Elizaveta, only to find she wasn't there. He panicked, scanning the room for a minute before seeing a large crowd. He sighed exasperatedly as he heard her bell-like laughter emanate from the center and rolled his eyes, smiling a little. His adorable "Hungary" did attract a lot of attention, most of the time.

His smile and comfortable mood quickly vanished though when he saw Elizaveta dancing with some... was that _Turkey?_ He scowled, recognizing the lively mood of Turkey's "Hatafutte Parade" playing from the table next to the two. His hands clenched to fists and he grew increasingly angry at whoever this "Turkey" character was.

Roderich glared at the floor for a moment, blushing at his next thought. He was _jealous _ of a total stranger for dancing with his _best friend._ He pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated with his own feelings. He wouldn't deny he was a little jealous his crush was dancing with a complete stranger- and _completely enjoying it. _He dropped his hand to his side, sliding his glasses back into place. Okay, so it was a little more than a simple crush and he was a lot more than jealous. But! That didn't mean he would make a show of it.

Turkey's hand pulled away from Hungary's and slid down to her waist, pulling her just that much closer as he shot her a charming smile worthy of France.

Okay, so maybe he would make a scene- he didn't even care as the song came to an end, the start of Turkey saying something in Japanese and the physical turkey spun Elizaveta around one last time, _that damned, gloved hand still on her hip,_ and bowed, along with Hungary. The crowd cheered, clapped and whistled, much to Austria's ire.

Roderich roughly made his way to Elizaveta and grabbed her hand, pulling her away- and out of the grip of- Turkey.

He couldn't help but notice she looked incredibly hot with that flush on her face and breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat on her forehead...

...Shit, he was such a creeper! Begone perverted thoughts!

Turkey glared at him and took Hungary's other hand, pulling her towards him a little. Austria scowled and pulled her back. Hungary sighed exasperatedly and humored them with their little game of tug-of-war. Japan grinned, deciding to make it interesting and put on Austria's version of "Marukaite Chikyuu". Greece napped with a cat plushie on the table- wait, back to the story.

Roderich grinned triumphantly and tugged a blushing Elizaveta to him he hands resting against his chest. True, Austria's version of Marukaite Chikyuu wasn't as lively as Turkey's version of Hatafutte Parade, but he could make due.

The piano started out softly and he took Hungary's hand, the other hand sliding around her waist. He pulled Elizaveta along in a simple waltz-type thing at first, then started to go a little faster as the piano solo came on.

Turkey scowled behind his mask and folded his hands across his chest when the fangirls in the still gathered crowd started screaming.

Austria smiled and twirled Hungary around when the music became more dramatic, going faster and using more elegant dance moves. He dipped her low, dropping his face close to her's and smirked inwardly as she blushed. The fangirls squealed dramatically, one ridiculous one fanning herself. Another one had been taking a video the whole time and she giggled hysterically. The rest were snapping photos like no tomorrow, if they weren't hyperventilating, that is.

Elizaveta blushed, This was the most intimate contact that Roderich had ever displayed to her, being somewhat of a prude, besides the usual hugs... and she found that she liked it... a little too much... god she was such a pervert!

Roderich smirked and spun Elizaveta around and backed her into his arms for good measure, resting his head on her shoulder and swaying them both back and forth. He took pride in the jealous look Turkey sent him. That would teach that foreign bastard to mess with his favorite country! Er, his favorite woman-! No, that sounded wrong, his, er...ah who was he kidding, Elizaveta was the love of his life!

Though it seemed like forever, the 3 minutes and 30 seconds of the song ended and he bowed dramatically, Elizaveta still holding his hand and bowing politely also. He sent a smirk at Turkey and he rolled his eyes in response. Turkey winked and pointed at Japan- Austria glanced over and noticed that the Japan cosplayer was in fact a girl. Aforementioned temporary crossdresser blushed and rolled her eyes, putting her ipod and accessories into her bag. He smiled over at Turkey, his burning jealousy smothered.

**~!~**

Roderich drove home, having tired Elizaveta out with the dancing a couple hours before. Speaking of the devil, she was leaning her head on his shoulder as he drove and he took comfort in the small action.

He arrived at Elizaveta's house all too soon and let her lean into his side, his arm around her waist. He was carrying her bag and she the frying pan. He opened the door and took a whiff of the house- it always smelled like fresh flowers. He smiled and helped her up into her room, blushing as he looked at the posters of Austria and their pictures together- man, did she have an effect on his self esteem.

He set her bag down near the door to her room and looked back at her, sending her a smile.

"Wait, Roderich." she said sleepily and he turned to face her. He fought back another blush with the way she looked- hair mussed, sheets disheveled around her, a pose that was innocent but his mind was overloading- dammit, he was a pervert!

"C'mere," he walked towards her and she smiled, pulling him down by his neckerchief. "You did good today." she smiled and he smiled back, heart thumping erratically at how close they were.

"You were really cool, and you look hot with those glasses." he couldn't contain himself any longer with that last comment, and gently lowered his face to hers, smiling at her blush as he kissed her. It was gentle, an innocent touch but it ignited fire in his veins and she was suddenly everything. He was surprised as she kissed him back just as eagerly. Unbeknownst to him, she had been waiting, hoping fot this to happen for a while now.

When he pulled back for air he was panting and blush covered his face. He smiled softly and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back in the morning, Elizaveta. Sleep tight until then." he said and she nodded, a blissfull smile on her face.

As he entered his own home that night, he cheered out loud and thanked the gods for the invention of dancing.

**~!~**

**Dance Dance Battle**

**~!~**

MCD: you like, da?


End file.
